headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 76
"Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue" is the title to the seventy-sixth issue of the ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jo Duffy with artwork by Ron Frenz and inks by Tom Palmer. Palmer also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Joe Rosen. It was edited by Louise Jones. This issue shipped with an October, 1983 cover date and carries a cover price of .60 cents per copy. Appearances * Lando Calrissian * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Kendle * Kiro * Mone * Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker * Griggor Tower * K-3PX * Primor * Tay Vanis * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire :* Imperial Stormtroopers * Cyborgs * Humans :* Alderaanians :* Tatooinians * Iskalonians :* Chuhkyvi :* Inleshat * Wookiees * Chiaki * Trans-Nebular Sector * Iskalon System :* Gamandar :* Iskalon ::* Pavillion * Blaster :* E-11 blaster rifle :* Iskalonian stinger * Robots :* Droids ::* Astromech droid ::* Protocol droid * Force field * Holoprojector * Sword * Imperial Star Destroyer :* Imperial Star Destroyer Executor * TIE fighters * YT-1300 light freighter :* Millennium Falcon * Alien life forms * Alien animals * Force * Galactic Civil War * Hologram * Planet * Suffocation * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia disapproves.]] * Star Wars was created by writer, director and executive producer George Lucas. It is based on the multimedia franchise which began with the 1977 feature film Star Wars, later given the full title of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The film was written and directed by George Lucas. * Writer Mary Jo Duffy is credited as Jo Duffy in this issue. * Editor Louise Jones is the wife of Marvel Comics artist Walt Simonson. * At the time of publication, Glynis Wein was the wife of Marvel Comics writer and editor Len Wein. * The events of this issue take place in between the events of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. It takes place four years after the Battle of Yavin. * This issue was published the same month as ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' #1, which is the official Marvel Comics adaptation of the 1983 feature film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, directed by Richard Marquand and written by George Lucas and Lawrence Kasdan. * This is the third and final appearance of Griggor Tower, who is a human officer of the Imperial Navy. He presumably dies at the hands of Darth Vader shortly following the events of this issue. * This is the third appearance of Kiro, who is a male member of the Iskalonian race. He appeared last in ''Star Wars'' #75. * This is the third appearance of Mone, who is a male member of the Iskalonian race. He appeared last in ''Star Wars'' #75. * This is the third and final appearance of Kendle, who is a male member of the Iskalonian race. He appeared last in ''Star Wars'' #75. Dies in this issue. * This is the second and final appearance of K-3PX, who is a black protocol droid. * Reference is made to Tay Vanis in this issue. Tay Vanis was a spy who worked for the Intelligence wing of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. * Reference is made to Primor in this issue. Primor is a male member of the Iskalonian race and the fatehr of Mone. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1983/Comic issues Category:October, 1983/Comic issues Category:Jim Shooter/Editor-in-Chief Category:Louise Simonson/Editor Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover artist Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover inker Category:Mary Jo Duffy/Writer Category:Ron Frenz/Penciler Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Glynis Oliver/Colorist Category:Joe Rosen/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories